The flower of Winterfell
by nayanamahajan7
Summary: Lyanna Stark visits King's landing with her brothers for the 21th name day of Prince Rhaegar. Unlike her bethroed-Robert Baratheon, she is not keen to meet him and let alone marry him. Things get complicated when she falls for Jamie Lannister. But when she happens to suddenly disappear, a war is brought on the seven kingdoms and all hell breaks loose! JAMIE/LYANNA
**Lyanna**

Sitting in God's wood have always given me pleasure and peace. But today was special. My brother Ned is returning from Eyrie. It's been five years since my mother died when we all became a little bit detached and distant. Father and Brandon invested themselves into being the Lords and watching the North. It became worse when Ned was sent to Eyrie to learn everything from the great Jon Aryn which left me all alone with Benjen. I couldn't help but smile every time at the prospect of just getting a look of him. We both were always close. Where Brandon was our father's son, Ned and I were our mother's children. Ned was the one who taught me how to swing a sword when others were trying to make a lady out of me. I softly giggled after remembering a time when our parents scolded him for giving me bleachers and taking me into woods with him. He being my loyal loving brother stood there and listened to them till I confessed that I was the one who asked him to do so because I wanted to learn archery. A squire brought me back to reality informing me that Ned has reached home. I quickly took hold of my long skirts and ran to meet him.

When I reached in the lobby I saw few soldiers wearing Stark colours and greeting my father. I rushed towards them and saw Brandon hugging Ned. When they parted, he caught my eye and gave me a wide smile. In a 3 long strides he reached to me and engulfed me in a big brotherly hug. I can feel his laughter vibrating through me. He moved and took hold of my face in his hands and exclaimed- "Lyanna! I can't believe that –You, my beautiful long faced sister is wearing a skirt like a girl." I saw Brandon and Benjen laughing behind Ned and I tried to elbow him in the stomach but he easily defused the attack and pulled me in his arms again. He pressed a soft kiss on my forehead and looked dead serious when he confessed "I cannot tell you how much I have missed you." I smiled at hearing that and told him the same. That whole day we siblings sat and talk. A few times he mentioned Catelyn Tully- Brandon's bethroed and how beautiful she is. I couldn't help but notice how Ned would look distant whenever the topic of her betrothal to Brandon was mentioned. I made a mental note to ask him about this later. The other person that Ned mentioned besides auburn beauty was Robert Baratheon. The strong stag was what people called him. Father have sometimes suggested how he can be a good match for me but left the matter there. So when I listen to Ned about how he is, I can't help but think that Robert is not the one for me. Robert's nature sounds so different from what I would want in a husband. The bigger problem is that I don't even want to marry. We went on talking till father came and asked for Brandon and Ned to join him in his room. I suspected the meeting was about Ned's duty as a member of Stark, now that he is back.

Later during, I still can't believe my eyes that my brother, my best friend was sitting with me after so long. He looked more like a man now, a Stark man no less with the same dark hair and dark brown eyes. But unlike morning, I can't help but notice that the smile he was giving me was not reaching his eyes. Like he was being forced to look happy. A poke at my shoulder made me look at my younger brother. The 10 year old Benjen who was pointing at his bacon with his finger. He was in a habit of doing that whenever he was unable to cut a piece of meat. I took hold of his knife and cut it for him. He smiled at me and I ruffled his long hair and went back to my food. My father cleared his throat and we all looked at him. He looked at all of us before settling his eyes on me. "You have to go to King's landing with Brandon and Ned to represent Starks in the feast and tournament for the 21st name day of Prince Rhaegar." I simply put my cutlery down and stared at my father.

"When?" I asked.

"In a week" he replied.

I looked at Brandon for confirmation. As the future Lord of Winterfell, he tends to know these sort of things. He nodded. Feeling uneasy because Father never hides something like this from me. If it was not a matter of worry he would've told me way before; instead of giving me one week's time.

"For how long?"

"About a month" he murmured.

"What?" I squealed. Slightly pushing my chair back "One month! Is Prince getting crowned or something?" I shook my head. "I don't want to leave Winterfell, even if it's for only one month".

"Lyanna… Just listen to what Father..." Brandon as always tried to smoothen the conversation being our father's son.

"Why do I have to go to King's landing? It's all tournament and knights and fights! What in the seven hells I will do there?" I whined.

My father pressed his lips into a thin line "We all know you will choose a tournament and knights and fights any day over sewing a gown or even wearing one."

"I'm wearing a gown now." I retorted.

"Yes, because I told you to."

It was my time to press my lips into thin line. "Why me? Who would look after Benjen, if I left?"

My father signed loudly, putting his cutlery down with a loud clink. He glared at me "because I told you so and I am alive to take care of Benjen."

"I'm old enough to take care of myself." Benjen huffed.

"But father it's far and I don't feel well." I put a hand over my forehead and continued "I don't think I should go"

My father was about to say something but Brandon spoke first. "I will send master to look after you tomorrow morning after you break your fast." I glared at him with all intensity. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"Lyanna. We all know you are not sick."

"But father you should be the one to go if the invitation is from the King himself. "I tried to reason.

"I'm not leaving because there must always be a Stark in Winterfell and Brandon will be there as a future Lord of Winterfell. You all need to learn about the matters and people of King's Landing." He reasoned back.

"So am I not a Stark enough for you? And I will have Benjen with me." I must have looked hurt because he made a similar face when I told him that I hate him when he sent Ned away to Eyrie.

"Daughter, I know you are a Stark. Believe me, I see myself in you every time. Even now, you are showing the stubbornness and anger that you inherited from me. And I've always allowed you to do what you want… just do this one thing for me."

I noticed the pleading look in his eyes and audibly sighed "Fine. I'll go."

He nodded and picked up his fork and knife to cut a slice of bacon. Before I can continue with my own dinner, I saw father and Brandon giving each other a side glance and a stern node. My stomach dropped. I loved my family and I knew they wouldn't hurt me or even do something that I don't like, but this kind of secrecy was making me nervous. Father and Brandon always discussed matter of businesses openly during dinner, so what are they hiding. Reluctantly, I continued with my dinner.

"You should tell her." We all looked at Ned.

"Eddard!" my father used his authoritative voice and scolded Ned to keep quite with his glare.

It was the nail in the coffin, which felt more like _my_ coffin. "What…What is he talking about father?" I stammered.

"Nothing Lyanna." Brandon intervened. "Have your dinner"

Their secrecy made me angry but Brandon's refusal to tell me anything especially when it's about me made me snap. "You are neither the Lord of Winterfell nor the king, so don't tell me to keep quiet and have dinner. It's been few days that you both are behaving this way...hiding things from me and now Ned knows this too and he reached only today."

"Lyanna!" my father shouted.

"What father?" I shouted back

"You will not talk to Brandon this way again."

"Why because he is a man?"

"No, because he did not used tone with you, he is elder than you, he is your brother and he is the future lord of Winterfell."

"It is alright father..." Brandon sounded almost understanding.

"No, it's not alright Brandon. She is sixteen years old and not a child. She needs to pipe down that anger of hers, especially if we want to move on with the agreement."

"What agreement?" I asked all of them.

"Your marriage agreement… with Robert Baratheon." Ned answered.

"My marriage _agreement_." I gritted my teeth and glared at all three of them. "When was this decided?" I looked at my father.

"Last month" Brandon whispered. Looking slightly hurt.

"Last month! Last month and I'm being informed now." I looked at Ned and enquired "Did you know about it?"

"I had an inclination but I got the confirmation today."

I wanted to cry. It was a decision about my life and I was not even included in it! How could father agree to this match when he knew how far Harrenhall is from Winterfell? How could Brandon agree to this when he knew how Robert whores and drinks? How could Ned not tell me this? I never wanted to marry but I always thought that at least I will be given a choice and if not a choice, I would have at least prepared myself. I looked at them and saw they were staring at me. Oh! How I wish my mother was here. She would know what to do. She would have helped me. She always used to tell me that she would choose a man who will better suit my traits and will keep me happy. She told me that he would be quite, loyal, calm, soft spoken and all those qualities that I know Robert does not possess. The silence was cut with my chair's screech when I stood and ran from dinner. I heard my father calling me back and I ran faster. I pressed the back of my hand to my wet cheeks wiping the tears that finally made their way out. I went into my room and locked the door before crying my eyes out.


End file.
